The present invention relates generally to pivoted cutting and grasping instruments, and more particularly to the use of interchangeable thumb and index finger ringlets to increase the ease and flexibility of use thereof and to reduce the effort involved and fatigue resulting from prolonged use.
Modifications which would allow for greater comfort for the surgeon or barber in the use of surgical scissors and forceps and hair cutting scissors, respectively, have been few, the most notable being the use of finger and thumb ringlets. However, the advantages deriving from the use of such ringlets, such as better control and reduced fatigue, are significantly decreased if they do not properly fit the user's fingers.
Additionally, numerous beauticians, barbers clothiers, and diverse other professionals who spend long hours using scissors cutting hair, cloth, tissue, and other material suffer from or have an occupational predisposition towards the development of Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, tenosynovitis, and other joint and spine problems. Carpal Tunnel Syndrome involves that portion of the wrist found under the skin which might be in contact with a watchband. The tunnel is defined or formed by collagenous tissue bands which surround the underlying tendons, nerves and bones. In Carpal Tunnel Syndrome, factors which lead to overcrowding within the tunnel and cause compression of the median nerve. The trauma of overuse of the wrist, tendonitis, infection, edema, fractures, tumors, obesity, systemic diseases, and spontaneous cases with no apparent causes might increase the pressure within the tunnel. The increased pressure on the median nerve can result in nerve damage or neuropathy causing a paralysis, sensations of numbness, tingling, and various types of pain. An accompanying tendonitis might cause pain on motion and tenderness to the touch.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide pivoted cutting and grasping instruments having interchangeable thumb ringlets having various sizes such that virtually any user may comfortably and precisely utilize instruments fitted with them while simultaneously minimizing unnecessary wrist, elbow, and shoulder motion.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.